cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Army
The Red Army was the military forces of the Soviet Union from 1922 to 1955 during the reign of Losif Stalin, serving as the primary fighting forces of Russia, and were the forces mostly responsible for achieving Allied victory in World War II. The Red Army served with incredible strength and bravery during their conflicts, though they could also be ruthless and brutal at times as well. After the death of Stalin, the Red Army was disbanded and reformed into the Soviet Armed Forces. History The Red Army started out as a Communist rebel army formed under the Bolsheviks, Vladimir Lenin and Losif Stalin, during World War I. They were the most successful resistance movement of the Great War, having pushed out German forces by themselves from much of Russia alongside the Imperial Russian Army. Afterwards, the Russian Civil War began in 1917, with the Red Army fighting the Imperial Russian Army in a brutal war. The Bolsheviks ultimately overthrew the Tsarist government in 1918, with the Bolsheviks immediately establishing power and creating the Soviet Union. As that went on, the Red Army continued battling the Imperial Russian Army in much vicious fighting all over Russia from 1917 to 1923 until they crushed the White Army. After the Bolsheviks seized power and created the Soviet Union, the Red Army was organized and built into immediately becoming the official armed forces of the Soviet Union. Once Stalin seized control of the Soviet power, he heavily built the Red Army into an incredibly strong, massive and tough fighting force. Though most of Stalin's purges were committed by his NKVD security forces, some Red Army soldiers assisted in the killings. The Red Army also engaged in fighting in fierce conflicts with Finland, Poland and China. When World War II started in 1937 with the Japanese invasion of China, Stalin fortified his Eastern border. Red Army forces invaded Iran and crushed the Iranian Imperial Army, then when Japanese forces made incursions into Mongolia, Red Army forces were sent to stop them. In fierce fighting at Khalkin Gol and Lake Khasan, the Red Army viciously crushed the Japanese and inflicted very heavy losses on Japanese forces. Later on, the Red Army invaded Iran, crushing Iranian and Italian forces in the deserts and cities of the country. However, Russia came into crisis as the most colossal and important theater of the war commenced with the surprise German invasion of Russia. Disorganized, the Red Army crumbled in the first stages of the massive German offensives, but even so, the Red Army fiercely resisted in numerous vicious battles. As German forces assaulted the cities of Moscow, Stalingrad and Leningrad, but the Red Army manages to hold these cities and halt the offensive. As vicious fighting rages in Russia, the Red Army rapidly grows in immense strength as the launch their massive counter offensive. The German forces commit most of their strongest and greatest military forces to fighting the Red Army in Russia and Eastern Europe, but as fighting rages, the Red Army destroys most of the German military strength. The Germans fiercely crush Red Army forces in the vicious battles of Kharkov, but the Red Army then destroys the attempted German counter offensive in the battles of Kursk and Kiev, then they capture Kharkov. In late 1944, when the Japanese attempt an invasion into Siberia to assist the Germans, the Red Army skillfully repels the Japanese invasion, then the Soviets respond with the Red Army invading and seizing Manchuria in early 1945, fiercely crushing Japanese forces and inflicting heavy losses on them. With that, the Red Army drives the Germans out of Russia, then advances through Eastern Europe. By late 1944 to early 1945, the Red Army captures Finland and Poland in fierce fighting, then the Red Army advances into Germany itself, crushing the strongest of German forces in the way. Eventually, after breaking past the German defenses, the Red Army assaults the capital of Berlin, capturing the city and bringing the end of the Nazi regime, leading to German surrender in 1945. The Red Army then occupies Germany east of the Elbe river, assisting the Soviets into stylizing it into Soviet Germany while all of Germany west of the river is rebuilt by the Allies into Federal Germany. Stalin then has the Red Army engage in combat US forces in the early stages of the Cold War. First, in the Korean War, when US forces fight and repel the Chinese invasion of Korea, then push Chinese forces back to the Yalu river, the Red Army reinforces Chinese forces and they push back to invade Korea again, though US forces push the Chinese and Soviets back to the original division line in Korea. The Red Army also assaults the US held island of Okinawa, but after a ferocious battle, the Red Army withdraws after fighting hardened US resistance. After fierce fighting, the Red Army withdraws from Korea after Stalin's death, which leads to US forces battling and then crushing and driving Chinese forces from all of Korea, The Red Army also fights in the Middle East, the Red Army fighting in fierce battles against US forces in the Palestine Wars in order to support the Arab forces against Israel. After the death of Stalin in 1955, and Nikita Khrushchev takes power in the Soviet Union, the Red Army is disbanded by Khrushchev's De-Stalinization process as a relic of the Stalin era, and the Red Army is replaced by the Soviet Armed Forces. Equipment The Red Army used a mix of both very high individual strength and skill and high firepower and fierce ambushes, as well as using mass wave and swarm attacks and fighting heavily on open lines. However, as the war went on and the Red Army got stronger, the Red Army soldiers became much stronger, tougher and resilient, with individual soldiers being able to fight numerous enemies. Red Army soldiers wear tan and green uniforms, wear SSH 40 helmets, and commonly wear supply pack belts and backpacks, as well as ushankas and trench coats. Their weapons include PPSH 41 guns, DP 28 guns, SVT 40 rifles, Mosin rifles, Simonov SKS rifles, Tokarev pistols and Maxim M1910 machine guns. Their vehicles include T 34 tanks, GAZ 67 cars, ZIS 6 trucks and BA 20 cars. In Cimil's World The Red Army appears very commonly in franchises with a World War II setting, appearing in the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor and even in the Halo franchises. They mostly appear as protagonists or supporting characters. Members * Viktor Reznov * Dimitri Petrenko * Mikhail Vylkalev * Grigori Girov * Mevchenko * Korshunov * Kiril Chernov * Yuri Kamarov * Tanya Makarova * Daletski * Markhov * Dimitri Cheryenko * Alexei Kirelenko * Georgy Kulikov * Natalya Simonova * Nikolai Korolov * Dimitriy Petrov * Vasili Koslov * Dimitri Volsky * Pavel Semenov * Federova * Letlev * Demichev * Yerzinski * Vasileva * Sergei Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Halo Category:Battlefield Category:Medal of Honor Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:On and Off Category:Communists Category:Military Characters Category:Barbarian Category:The Heavy Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Altruistic Category:Determinators Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Hunters Category:Gunman Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Homicidal Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Authority Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Swordsman Category:Survivors Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Seeker of Vengeance